Hanyou & Miko: The Way It Should Be
by ArieArena
Summary: With the jewel complete and Naraku defeated, what more was there for the Inutachi? *disclaimer on profile page*
1. Hanyou & Miko: The Beginning

**Chapter One**

**Hanyou and Miko: The Beginning**

Kagome clasped her hands together tightly over the half-a-jewel and the shards and began to say the incantation she had been taught by Kaede. The jewel and the shards glowed brightly as they became one. Once the glowing stopped Kagome opened her hands and looked over the now complete jewel. "I did it." She exclaimed holding the complete jewel into the air showing her fellow companions. Everyone's eyes shot up to the jewel, they all cheer at the accomplishment. Kagome looked around at everyone smiling face. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked looking around and spotted him just before he jumped in his favorite tree. "Inuyasha!" She yelled running over to him.

"What wench?" He questioned not even glancing at her.

"I just thought that maybe you would want to know that the jewel is complete." She said holding the jewel safely in her palms.

"That's good to know." He said still not looking at her.

"Well aren't you going make your wish?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, but not right now." He said.

"Why not?" Shippo asked jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah thought ye would be happy that the shard is finished." Kaede said walking over and standing behind Kagome. "Don't tell me ye are scared?" She added knowing that would hit a nerve.

"I ain't scared you old hag." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as everyone began to walk off.

"What wench?" He shot back.

"Sit!" She yelled waking away. He hit the ground 'thud' making a large crater. He mumbled something into the dirt but she didn't paid it any mind.

Kagome laid on her sleeping bag near the fire and stared up at the stars. Miroku sat nearby Sango who was also laying on her pallet also staring up at the starry sky. Kaede watched as Shippo and Kilala played. Inuyasha still sat in the tree he had not moved all day. All was quite and relaxing, for once the group was not on alert.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled, her hand smacking across his cheek.

Everyone but Sango and Miroku laughed, even Kilala seem to be.

"Oh you think it's funny huh Kilala?" Sango asked scooping the kitten up and began tickling her. Kilala gave a kind of hissing laugh and squirmed trying to get away.

"I'll save you Kilala." Shippo said as he went to tickle Sango.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome said pulling him to her and immediately began to tickle him to death.

Miroku chuckled at the site. Kagome and Sango stop tickling the kitsune and kitten and looked at each other then looked back at monk both smirking. Miroku stopped laughing as he noticed them staring at him. Before he could do anything they leaped on him tickling him, but it only last a few minutes before both girls stopped, feeling the monk's hands on their thighs. "HENTAI!" They both yelled. Kagome smacked him upon the back of his head and Sango's hand once again met his redden cheek. The girls took their leave, walking into their hut and went to bed; Kaede and Kilala followed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Miroku said standing and walking into his hut, Shippo soon followed.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she awoke in a cold sweat. She glance around the room, everyone was still sleeping and the sun wasn't even close to rising. She laid back down but figuring that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for some time she got up and went outside. She stretched and glance down at the fire it was only embers now. She walked over and peeked into the guys hut. Miroku lay in the back corner with Shippo curled up next to him. A large empty pallet lay in the middle of the floor. _'Wonder where Inu-'_

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered in her ear.

She quickly turned around only to see Inuyasha standing right behind her. "Inuyasha." She gasped a little surprised. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She said trying to calm her speeding heart.

"What are you doing up this late?" He asked walking over to the fire and starting it back up.

"Can't sleep." She simply replied sitting down next to the fire.

"Why's that?" He asked throwing a few twigs into the fire.

"To much on my mind, I guess." She said with a shrug, watching the fire rise and fall.

"Like what?" He asked sitting down indian style next to her.

"Like what's the next step." She replied looking up at the sky. The stars were now hidden behind a few clouds. "Now that Naraku's dead and the jewel is complete I have no reason to stay." She added pulling her knees to her chest.

"So if you have no reason to stay, go home." Inuyasha replied heartlessly taking what she said the wrong way.

"I might as well." Kagome responded. Inuyasha was shocked by this, normally when he said something so heartless she would sit him and go home or run off. "Once you make your wish you won't remember me or the others and - I didn't survive through it all this just to be killed in the end by the one who helped me through it." She said staring back at the fire sort of in a trance.

An awkward silence fell over the two. Inuyasha just stared at the sky while she stared deeply at the fire. "Say Inuyasha?" Kagome began looking over at him.

"Yes."

"When are you going to make your wish?" She asked. He shrugged and continued to stare at the sky. "Isn't being a full demon your top priority?" She asked but got another shrug. "I thought you would of made the wish as soon as the jewel was finished." She snorted staring off into the distance.

Inuyasha stopped staring at the stars and looked over at her. _'I want to become full demon __but I don't want to forget you.'_ He thought watching the glow from the fire dance across her face. "Kagome?" She slowly turned and caught his gaze, making him look away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to stay?" He asked turning back to her.

Kagome was sort of caught off guard by this but responded none the less. "I would like to but I have no-"

"Would you stay?" He asked cutting her off.

"Well yes but only if there is a reason." She replied looking over at him a bit confused.

Another awkward silence fell between the two. Goosebumps ran down her arms and she soon felt a tugging on her shirt sleeve and looked over at him. "Come here." He said in almost a whisper. She unwrapped her arms from around her legs and scooted over to him. He pulled her close laying her head on his shoulder allowing her to rest fully on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist becoming her jacket. She closed her eyes as she soaked up his warmth.

"Kagome." He said looking down at her. She opened her eyes and looking up at him.

"If you could change me would you?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"No, I love as you are." Kagome whispered staring straight back into his. "And I always will." She added slowly closing the gap between their lips. It was a soft innocent soft brushing of lips but it spoke volumes.

Groaning at the taste of her he couldn't help himself any longer, he'd held off long enough. Winding a hand into her hair and tightening his hold upon her waist he deepened the kissed.

Pulling back he placed his forehead to hers and stared at her flushed face. "I love you too.." He said as breathlessly. She stared into his eyes for a moment then laid her head back down on his shoulder and watched the fire dance. "Stay with me?" He whispered into her ear. Her heart began to race _'stay with me'_ she never thought she would live to hear those words.

She looked up at him with a huge smile. "Now there's a reason." She replied before passionately kissing him.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you.**

**ArieArena**


	2. Mates

**Chapter Two**

**Mates**

Kaede awoke an hour before the sunrise. She looked around the hut. Sango was sleep across from her snuggled up with Kilala and behind her was an empty sleeping bag where Kagome would be sleep but was not. _'Where could she be at this hour?' _She wonder as she pulled back her cover and exited the hut. The cold morning breeze swept across her feet sent goose bumps throughout her body. She looked down at the fire which was now just a few ember and ashes. To her astonishment sitting next to the fire was Inuyasha laying against a log and in his arms sleeping soundlessly was Kagome completely laying on his chest. Kaede smiled at the new couple and sat on the log next to them. Inuyasha sort of froze at the fact that they had been caught, he had figured since there was no reason to get up early everyone would sleep in, oh how wrong he was.

"Tell anyone old hag and I will kill you." Inuyasha threatened not even looking at her.

"Aren't ye glad?" She asked a tad bit confused.

"Feh.." He replied looking down at Kagome as she shifted in her arms. "She not my mate." He said staring at her bare neck.

"No." Kaede said a completely shocked. "Why haven't ye marked her?"

"I don't think she ready for that."

"Ye have not asked her and ye will never know until then." Kaede said and with that she was off to check on the rest of the village.

Kagome shifted again this time awakening. "Morning." He said looking down at her with a smile.

"Morning." She replied smiling back. She stood up and stretched giving Inuyasha a great view under her skirt but he turned away as not to get sat, plus he was a gentleman.

"I'm going to fish." He said standing.

As he walked off Miroku walked out of his hut Shippo followed. "Morning Kagome." They both said.

"Morning guys. Why are you up so early?" She asked. She figured they'd all sleep in.

"Could ask you the same thing." Miroku said stretching.

"When his warmth disappeared I woke up." Shippo said jumping onto her shoulder. "You smell like Inuyasha." Shippo announced

Miroku's jaw dropped. "So I see you two have finally admitted your feeling for one another."

Kagome could only blush. "Congratulations." Sango said walking out of her hut and stretching. Kilala purred softly rubbing up against Kagome leg to express her congradulations.

"Thank you." She replied to both of them. "Now if two other certain somebody's would do the same." She added looking over at Miroku and Sango who both blushed.

"So are you two mates?" Shippo asked looking her shoulders over. Kagome shook her head.

"That's a shock." Sango said gathering sticks for a fire.

"Yeah I thought he would of defiantly claimed you as his and let it be known by now." Miroku said.

Splashing and cursing rang out and all villagers turned to look at the river, where a drenched hanyou was found running around chasing a fish.

* * *

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Miroku said setting down his rice bowl.

"With the amount you ate it could have fed a whole army." Sango said laughing everyone laughed with her.

Inuyasha jumped down from the God Tree and walked into his forest. Seeing this Kagome got up and followed.

"Inuyasha." She called looking around as she noticed he was no longer in front of her. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into a rock solid chest.

"You know if you are going to follow someone make sure you don't walk so hard." He said into her ear.

"Where were you trying to sneak off to?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I would never sneak off from you." He said with a smile

"So then where were you going?" She asked reaching up for his ears but he keep pulling back.

"Nowhere in particular, just going for a walk." He said releasing his hold on her as he backed up as she still tried to touch his ears.

"Just let me play with them, just this once." She begged pouting slightly as he grabbed her hands.

"No." He said more forceful than he had wished but it worked, she stopped trying.

"Fine." She huffed under her breathe as she folded her arms and looked away.

He didn't dare look at her, knowing he would fold, turning he continued on his way. His ears shot up as he heard something running behind him, towards him. Before he could turn fully around to see what it was it jumped on his back. He let out a small cry as he fell to the ground and heard a Kagome on top of him laughing victoriously as she played with his ears. "You are so dead." He yelled with a small growl. Kagome immediately got up and began running. "Get back here." He yelled chasing her.

When he was close enough he pounced grabbing her and pulling her down with him. They rolled around trying to keep the other from getting on top and taking control, but in the end Kagome was the victory.

"Looks like your losing your power over me." Kagome said pinning him down.

"That's what you think?" He said gathering his strength rolled her over and pinned her down. There's eyes locked. **'Mark her?'**A voice yelled in his head. _'No she has to want me to.'_ '**Just mark her and get it over with.'**

"Inuyasha." Kagome called waving a hand in front of his face but got no response. _'Hmm wonder if this will get __his attention.'_ She thought as she leaned forward and began kissing on his neck. He gave a very senual growl as he slowly snapped out of his thoughts, she giggled before he capture her lips with his own, then made his way down to her neck. He glanced up at her the question _'c__an I mark you?' _burned in his amber eyes as he stared into her eyes. She smiled and turned her head more revealing more of her neck, just the answer he had been waiting for. He grasped her hips as she let out a crying moan when he gently sunk his fangs into her neck drawing blood. He gave a quick smirk then used his tongue to made a crescent moon with the blood. '_With such a tongue, how will I survive?__' _She thought biting her lip so that the thought wouldn't escape threw her mouth.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you.**


	3. Kikyo's Damage

**Chapter Three**

**Kikyo's Damage**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called but didn't get a response. She just stared off into the distance.

'_I want to go home to tell my family of my decision but will Inuyasha let me.'_ She thought staring off into the distance.

"Kagome." He called once more shaking her gently.

"Hmm." She replied a little confused as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." She said looking over at him. "I'm going to go for a walk." She said after a few moments of silence. She got up and walked down the path towards the well.

The rest of the gang all looked at Inuyasha. "What?" He asked noticing them staring at him.

"Well aren't you going to find out what's wrong with her." Sango asked.

"She said she was fine." He answered taking a bite of his fish. They all just stared at him. "Fine." He said tossing the rest of the fish to Kilala, got up and followed her sent.

He followed her sent a ways but stopped when two other scents wrapped with it, fear and anger and then a third one hit his nose. "Kikyo." He spat out as he began running to them following their scents.

"Out here all alone, isn't that kind of dangerous with the complete jewel and all." Kikyo said walking up behind Kagome who was looking over the edge of the well trying to decide whether to tell Inuyasha she wanted to go home one last time or not.

"Well since you're the only threat I'd have to say no." Kagome said trying not to show she was scared.

A strong breeze blew blowing Kagome's hair off her left shoulder revealing Inuyasha's mark. Kikyo's eyes widen slightly at the site. "So you're staying I take it." She said staring at the mark.

"What is it to you?" Kagome asked glaring at her. _'I'm so not in the mood to play 21 questions.'_

"I don't get what he marked you for if he's just going to end up going to hell with me." She replied with a smirk.

"Now why would I go to hell with you when I can enjoy life with my mate." Inuyasha said walking up behind Kikyo.

"Because it was a promise." She replied turning and facing him

"And some promises are meant to be broken." Kagome said as Inuyasha walked over to her.

Kikyo went to responded but her words were caught in her throat as demonic aura could be sense nearby coming straight toward them. Inuyasha and Kagome sense it as well.

"It can't be." Kagome said in disbelief as a figure emerged from the woods.

"We destroyed him." Inuyasha growled stepping defensively in front of Kagome.

"Doesn't look like you guys did a very good job." Kikyo said.

"I guess I'll just have to finish him off then." Inuyasha snarled gripping the Tetsusaiga. _'He's weak enough, __I can take him.'_ he thought giving Kagome a reassuring look. Kagome nodded and he walked off toward the man who now stood a yard away. "You just couldn't stay dead could ya." Inuyasha said before charging he drew the Tetsusaiga and attacked.

"You always did rush into battles." The man said in a strong booming voice. He flicked his right hand and Inuyasha flew back landing hard on the ground.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Inuyasha thought, quickly recovering.

The man laughed as he allowed the gorilla fur that covered his body to fall to the floor. "You should never judge your opponent by first glance." He said lifting his head allowing his whole aura to show.

Kagome gasped in shock. "Kagome go get the others I'm going to need them." Inuyasha said looking back at her. She was frozen with fear. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called raising his voice but she didn't answer.

Kikyo stepped in front of her smirking. "You will never replace me." Kagome stepped back but was stopped short by the well. "Neither in battle nor in Inuyasha's heart." She added pushing Kagome's shoulder making her lose her balance and fall straight into the well.

"INUYASHA." Kagome screamed as she was engulfed by light.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he jumped into the well only to hit the bottom.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you.**

**Special thanks to Chibi Akuma!**


	4. Missing You

**Chapter Four**

**Missing You**

"Oops clumsy me." Kikyo said with evil smile as she walked away from the well.

"Bring her back." Inuyasha growled as he jumping out of the well and landed in front of her.

"I wish I could but you know as well as I that it's impossible." Kikyo said with a smirk. "Guess you'll just have to wait 500 years to see her again." She said patting his chest. "That is if you live that long." She added looking over at the demon standing waiting for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave a deep low vicious growl, and began to walk away.

"If the pain gets to unbearable, you can always go to hell with me." Kikyo said.

"Oh I'll be sending him there shortly." the demon said almost in a laugh. Inuyasha keep walking not even listening to them.

"She didn't belong here." Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes a blood red. Before she could blink he had Tetsusaiga drawn and shoved through her clay body. Gasping she started at him with wide eyed. "And neither do you." He said with a disgusted grunt, slowly he removed his sword and sheathed it. Her body hit the ground and a blue light emerged from her chest, disappearing into the well. She was then engulfed by flames and when Inuyasha looked down at her all that was left was ashes.

"I think you've had enough pain for one day." The demon said before disappearing.

"Coward!" Inuyasha growled then walked off toward Kaede's village.

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor of the well house clinging to the top of the well as a tears streamed down her cheeks. "Inuyasha!" She yelled in a wailing cry as she did this a blue light emerged from the well and disappeared into her chest. She became dizzy and pass out.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered as she awoke. She sighed as she rolled over onto her side and stared out the window at the well house. It had been three months since she was pushed down the well and everyday she jumped down the well hoping it would let her pass and every time she hit the bottom. "Inuyasha." She cried clutching a fist full of pillow as tears began to run down her cheeks like they seem to every morning now.

"Kagome." Her mother called walking up the stairs. "Kagome." She said knocking on the door.

"I'm up mom." Kagome answered sitting up and stretching.

"He's here." Her mother said opening the door.

"When did he get here?" asked Kagome with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Well he was standing outside the kitchen door early this morning and said he wait until you woke up, he didn't want to disturb you." She replied before Kagome slipped on her slippers, ran passed her and downstairs. She turned sharply and ran into the kitchen.

"Inu-" Kagome began but cut herself off as she glanced at the table and her smile faded. Yes indeed a young handsome guy sat at the table, but it was not who she was excepting.

"Good morning Kagome." Hojo said noticing that she had entered the room.

"Good morning Hojo, let me go get dressed." Kagome said with a sad look in her eye.

Hojo had been taking Kagome to and from school the last two months. During the first month after being pushed down the well she found that the only one who could console her was Hojo. Of course her mother and grandfather notice this and they consulted with his parents and they all arrange that the two would be married. Kagome took the news hard, real hard for the next two months she didn't talk to her mother or grandfather, she would never forgive them for betraying her like that especially her mother, she knew how she felt about Inuyasha yet she arrange her to marry next month. Ever since then Hojo had taken it upon himself to take her where ever she wanted.

Kagome walked, well more like stomp upstairs and into her room. She plopped down onto her bed and immediately began crying. _'Why is t__he world so cruel? Why can't I go back? Why?'_ She thought throwing her face into her pillow and screamed. She just laid there a few minutes before she deciding to get up and take a shower. She grabbed her school uniform, clean underwear and a towel walked into the bathroom. She started the water and let the room fill with steam and then got in. She stood under the shower head and allowed the water to run through her hair for a few minutes then lifted her head and allowed the warm water to wash away her tears.

After a nice ten minute shower Kagome was dressed and ready to go. She walked slowly down the stairs wrapping her wet hair into a messy bun. "Ready." She called in a hoarse voice walking into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going have something to eat." Her mother asked turning around and looking at her.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome said grabbing her backpack and walking to the front door.

"You have to eat something Kagome, you didn't eat dinner last night." Her mother said following her.

"Fine I'll stop at WacDonalds on the way to school." She said throwing the door open and walked hurriedly down the stairs.

"See you later Mrs. Higurashi." Hojo said with a quick bow then walked down the stairs over to the driver's side and climbed into the car.

"Have a nice day." Her mother yelled waving her arm frantically as they drove off.

They rest of the day was just a blur to Kagome. Her classes were boring as usual and her friends talked a hole in her head at lunch. When the dismissal bell rang she hurried out the front gate and down the street but was stopped by Hojo who pulled up beside her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." She replied but keep her eyes fixed ahead.

"Well get in I'll give you a ride." He said but she didn't stop. She stopped and went to cross the street but he pulled up in front of her. "Please get in." He said pushing the door open. He didn't want his future wife to walk anywhere, going anywhere for that matter, unless he was with her. She didn't responded she just got into the car and slammed the door. They rode to her house in silence, once there she got out and ran inside without a single word to him. She ran passed her mother and upstairs to her room closing the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the floor and pushed the power button on her radio and then turned up the volume, then threw herself onto her bed.

"..here's the newest from Hilary Duff..." A man voice said through the speaker.

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about_

Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

Kagome stared out the window she watched the rain hit the window and sighed she closed her eyes

_When you ask to stay and then disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined_  
_In your heart or in your mind_  
_It don't make sense, what can you do_  
_So I won't try makin sense of you_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

Tears rolling down her cheeks as her and Inuyasha first kiss played in her head.

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you... I just do_

_I Just do  
_

_I Just do_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

She opened her eyes and stared out the window at the well. She went to turn her head but stopped and stared at the God tree in shocked. There Inuyasha was sitting on his favorite branch he glanced over at her and smiled. She smiled back as tears still flowed down her cheeks, but in the blink of an eye he was gone. Her smiled fell and her heart sank lower than it was before. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

* * *

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as his eyes shot open. He sighed as he looked around the hut. Shippo lay in between Miroku and Sango and next to Kilala, Kaede lay in the center of the hut. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he stood and walked out of the hut only to be greeted by the cold wind and pouring down rain. He looked down and saw he was standing in a puddle of mud he growled and walked off to the God tree. Once there he jumped up to his favorite branch, sat down and stared down at the well. _'Why won't it allow me to go to her?'_ He thought remembering all the times that he jumped into the well these last three months. After breaking the news to the gang he hid away from the world for a few days up in the God tree or in his forest. The rest of his time was spent trying to find away through the well, the only time he hung with the gang was to eat or sleep, which was rare. He hadn't really ate much and sleep almost never. If he were to be attack right now he won't last more than ten to fifteen minutes if the demon wasn't stronger than him. His drenched bangs clung to forehead, water streaming off them and down his cheeks if he were crying no one would notice.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Shippo at the base of the tree. "What?" Inuyasha growled.

"I had a bad dream." Shippo replied looking down at the ground. He was soaked from top to bottom. Inuyasha sighed already knowing the dream he had, he had been having it the last few weeks.

"Come here." He said looking down at the soak little Kitsune.

Hearing his these words Shippo quickly climbed the tree and jumped into Inuyasha's awaiting arms. He buried his face into Inuyasha haori and began crying. "I miss her."

"I know, I miss her too." Inuyasha said picking him up and putting him inside his haori. "Can't have you getting sick. She would never forgive me." Inuyasha said putting on as best of a smile he could. Yeah the Kitsune got on his nerves at times but now they shared a common feeling which had brought them close these past three months, Kagome wouldn't of believed her eyes if she saw the two the way they were. Inuyasha watch the Kitsune squirm to get comfortable and then fall to sleep. He glanced back over at the well and the warm feeling he had just felt disappeared and sorrow once more filled him. Soon he fell weary and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you.**


	5. Giving Up & Letting Go

**Chapter Five**

**Giving Up & Letting Go**

Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's forest and gasped in horror at the sight before her. Kaede's village lay in ruins death filled the air and the smoke from the blazing fires caught in her lungs making it hard for her to breathe. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and her back hit a strong chest.

She spun around and wrapped her arms around his next. "Inuyasha." She said in a relieved sigh. "What is this? What's happened? How…where…why?" She questioned but stopped as he placed a finger to her lips.

"This is just a dream."

"More like a nightmare, but why am I dreaming about something so horrible?" She asked looking back at the horrifying scene.

"Because this isn't any normal dream…this dream is showing you what is to come if he is not defeated." He answered also glancing back at the horrid scene.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up at his worried face.

"This is the future, Kagome." He replied in a hoarse voice. "I can't not defeat him, I'm not strong enough." He said with his ears pressed down to his head and his head hung low.

"Yes you can." She said lifting his chin and looking into his eyes. "You can't give up hope."

"I can't win." He said pulling away from her.

"Inuyasha everyone is counting on you. You're their hope, you must keep fighting, no matter the outcome."

"I can't win - I'm not strong enough."

"Don't give up, not now…"

"I won't win, he's too strong"

"Inuyasha you have to try."

"I'm not strong enough. I can't win this." He said looking up at her. "Not alone."

"You're not alone, you've got Sango, Miroku, and Kilala."

"They won't last five minutes and you know that." He growled.

"So you're just going to give up?"

"I can't, I won't have everyone's lives resting in my hands!"

"So you're just going to let this happen." She yelled pointing to the village.

"It's going to happen whether I fight or not."

"So you're just going to let all he's done, all the pain he's caused everyone around you, to go without punishment!" She yelled in a high pitched voice but got no response. "Will you not even fight, for me, for love?"

"Love is a weakness." He replied with his eyes down cast. "…it causes pain which is a weakness in itself."

Kagome's heart tore in two and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Tell me you don't mean that." She cried staring at him but he didn't answer. "So I guess you won't care that I'm marrying Hojo, our parents decided for us to marry. I've been dreading the idea the whole time but now that I know you don't really care for me I can do it with no regrets." She said as her tears ceased. Inuyasha ears shot up as the words _'I'm marrying Hojo'_ filled his ears. His dull amber eyes searching her, hoping she was joking but by the look in her eye he could tell she wasn't. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized he had nothing to say. She walked over to him, removed the subdue necklace and then stared into his eyes one last time. "Goodbye Inuyasha." She said turning and walking off, wiping the last of her tears slowly fading as the dream ended.

* * *

***smirks* Review, please and thank you.**


	6. Love is Just a Weakness, Isn't it?

**Chapter Six**

**Love is just a weakness, isn't it?**

Inuyasha sat underneath the god tree staring at the well, it had been a month since the dream and he still couldn't forgive or forget what he said to her. _'Love is a weakness…' _How could he say something so horrible. _'I'm marrying Hojo...' _Did she really mean that? But the look in her eyes had said it all. _'I'm marrying Hojo…' 'I'm marrying Hojo…' 'I'm marrying Hojo…'_ Her words stabbed him like daggers. He released a horrifying crying and pounded his fist into the ground.

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off me." Sango yelled. A man wearing a filthy blue Kimono had her waist wrapped tightly in his grasp.

"Let's just go have a little fun." He said with a smile. He wasn't a demon from what she could tell just some drunk dead beat.

"I don't think the lady likes being touched." Inuyasha growled. Hearing Sango's cries he came to her rescue figuring that Miroku was somewhere doing his usual proposals.

"Why don't you mind your own business." the man said not even glancing at him

"It may not be none of his business, but seeing as how your touching my wife to be against her will, makes it mine." Miroku said from behind the man.

"I'll just deal with you and then have my fun with the lady…" the dead beat said shoving Sango to the left, not able to gain her balance she fell hard to the ground. The dead beat turned around and charged, Miroku sidestep the man's attack with ease along with the next few poor attempts. The man was drunk and heavy set making the battle short.

"Had a enough?" Miroku asked "If not I could always suck you into my wind tunnel." He added going to remove his beads. The man stared in shock at his hand and quickly took off running. "Are you alright?" Miroku asked walking over to Sango and helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you." She replied blushing a little. "Soon to be wife, huh?" She said with a smirk. Miroku smiled and gave her a sweet innocent kiss. Sango couldn't help but smile.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied at the couple. "Can we get going." He called walking down the road.

"Do you think he's gotten over her or just hiding it." Miroku asked

"Hiding it. I don't think he'll ever really be over her." Sango replied as they followed Inuyasha.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Inuyasha replied looking at them over his shoulder.

"And you know you shouldn't hide your feelings. It's okay to miss her." Sango shot back glaring daggers into his back.

"Feh, I'm better off without her." He shot back.

"How can you say that about someone you love?" Sango asked tears filling her eyes.

"Love is a weakness…" Inuyasha grinding out through his teeth as he stopped in his tracks.

"Then why mark her, bonding her to you?" Sango asked tears flowing down her cheeks.

"…it was all out of lust." He said in a low tone as he began walking again. "..it was all lust."

Sango fell to the ground throwing her face into her hands. Miroku quickly dropped beside her wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her close. He whispered comforting words but they didn't really help.

"Miroku, what happened?" Shippo asked running over to them when he didn't get an answer he ran off to find Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Shippo called seeing him up ahead.

"What twerp." Inuyasha called back not stopping

"What happened? Why is Sango crying?" The little Kitsune asked walking beside him.

"She just sad cause were going our separate ways." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Shippo almost screamed stopping in his tracks as did Inuyasha

"Sango and Miroku are most likely going to go back to her demon slayers village and rebuild and I'm going my way." He replied trying not to look at him.

"But what about me I have nowhere to go?" Shippo asked on the verge of crying.

"You could stay with Kaede or go find a tribe." Inuyasha said almost heartless.

"But I-I wanted to stay with you." He said tears flowing down his cheeks as he looked up at him.

"Shippo, I'm sorry but you can't come with me, it's not safe." Inuyasha said before leaping off into the trees.

* * *

Kagome stared out the window and down at all the people gathered downstairs for the wedding. _'I'm marrying Hojo…'_ ran through her head all morning giving her a headache. She closed the curtains as Ayumi, Eri and Yuka walked into the room.

"KAGOME!" They all yelled running and hugging her. Kagome hugged them back and released tears.

"What's wrong?" Eri asked as they released her from the hug. Kagome shook her head and gave a fake smile.

"You guys look beautiful." Kagome cried sitting on the bed looking her three bridesmaids over. They all wore a light blue dress and held white flowers.

"Thanks Kagome, you do-" Yuka began but stopped as she realized Kagome wasn't dressed. "Why aren't you dressed you've got like ten minutes before your wedding starts." She all but yelled.

"Yeah Kagome shouldn't you be ready?" Eri asked

"It's obvious she's gotten cold feet." Ayumi said rolling her eyes.

"Is that true Kagome?" Eri and Yuka asked stunned.

"Well it's not like Hojo and I ever went out, plus I never had those type of feeling for him." Kagome said looking down at the ground. "So yes I'm a little hesitant on getting married to him." She said looking around at all of them.

"So why did you say yes to him?" Eri asked sitting next to her.

"I didn't, this is all our parents doing." Kagome answered in a sighed.

"You mean this is an arrange marriage." Ayumi said shocked.

"Yes, but I don't mind really…" Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" They all asked.

Kagome nodded and gave a more convincing smile. "I'm sure." She replied.

"Well if your sure, I guess we should get you dressed." Ayumi said with a pleasant smile.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly walked over to a river and stared out at it listening to any and everything. He had stopped running because he felt someone was following him. His ears twitched as something rustles the leaves behind him, spinning around and unsheathed the tetsusaiga. "I'm not in the mood for games so come out and fight." He said not allowing the tetsusaiga to transform. A spilt second later a handful of demons appeared. Inuyasha sniffed the air _'Why do they smell like…'_ but he was snapped out of his thoughts when one of the demons attacked him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time, but somehow the demon slashed his haori just enough to graze his skin drawing blood. Inuyasha growled putting the tetsusaiga back in its sheath. "Blades of blood!" He yelled attacking several demons in one strike and taking them out.

He looked over his shoulder at the other demons with a glare that could kill, but the demons didn't flinch instead they attacked. Inuyasha jumped back but not in time he was cut several times by their slashing claws before he finally got clear of them and pulled out his Tetsusaiga, the demons went to attack but stop as it transformed. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled flinging the Tetsusaiga at the ground, a wave of energy split the ground and tore the demons into pieces essential destroying them or so he thought. "Hm." He said with a proud smirk which quickly disappeared as the demons began to regenerate. _'What in the hell?'_ He thought just before they launched themselves at him attacking one after another, turning his Haori into scraps of material. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled slashing them all across their mid sections. They all flew back giving him enough time to regain his ground and catch his breathe

Loud crying screams filled his sensitive ears. He release a loud whimper as he flatten his ears to his head. He grinded his teeth and took off for the village. Inuyasha stopped running once he reach the outskirts of the village, the scent of blood was so thick in the air it was choking him. The sight his eyes fell upon was what shocked him the most, it was the same horrifying scene from the dream. Kaede's village lay in ruins death filled the air and the smoke from the blazing fires burned his eyes.

"Inuyasha." Shippo called out running over to him followed by Sango and Miroku.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Isn't it obvious, he went back to his demonic ways." Sango said grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "So after all these years you still don't trust me?" He asked already knowing the answer but he wanted to hear it.

Sango went to answer, but a crying moan cut her off. The gang turned only to see Kaede laying a few feet away from them under a pile of rubble that use to be her hut. Inuyasha ran over to her and began throwing the rubble off of her as Miroku and Sango gentle pulled her out.

"Inuyasha was not the one who did this." She said taking deep breathes.

"Don't talk, save your energy." Miroku suggested.

"Spread out and look for survivors." Inuyasha said taking Kaede and propping her up against a tree. "Shippo you stay here and watch over Kaede." Shippo nodded as Inuyasha walked away to help look for survivors.

"Find anyone?" Inuyasha asked as he leaped back over to the group.

"A few, we should get them to the nearest village for medical help." Miroku responded looking over at the woman holding her daughter in her arms and the man that sat next to Kaede

"Miroku you help him, Sango you take the mother and her daughter I'll take Kaede." Inuyasha said as he went to pick up Kaede.

"Do you think they will let us pass." Shippo asked staring at the blockade of demons standing in their path.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said as he turned around to see what the kitsune was yapping about. Standing there dead in front of them were the demons he just had a run in with and many more. "I'll take care of these guys, the rest of you get to the next village." Inuyasha said setting down Kaede.

"No I'm staying, I'm not letting you fight alone." Miroku said.

"And I'm not about to let you two get all the credit." Sango chirped in. "Kilala!" Sango called. Hearing her name the two tailed kitten quickly transformed into her large saber tooth cat form. "I want you to take Kaede and the others to the other village and return as soon as possible, can you do that?" She asked. Kilala nodded and Sango began to help Kaede and the other three onto Kilala's back as Inuyasha and Miroku began fighting off the demons.

"I want to help." Shippo said

"You can go with Kilala and make sure they get there safe." Sango said looking down at him. Shippo nodded and jumped on top of Kilala's head and away they went. Sango quickly picked up her hiraikotsu and threw it, slicing several demons on its way to and from her hand.

"Careful Sango, they regenerate." Miroku called not noticing the demon coming up right behind him. He let out a horrifying scream as the demons claws cut across his back leaving deep gashes.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled throwing the hiraikotsu at the demon slicing him in half as Miroku fell to the ground. She ran to his side and helped him up.

"Hey monk, answer me this, did or didn't your wind tunnel close up." Inuyasha yelled slashing demons left and right.

Miroku's head fell "No it hasn't." He responded.

"What? But we killed him!" Sango almost yelled.

"No that's what he wanted us to think, he's been alive and kicking all this time." Inuyasha replied still kicking demon ass. He filled them in on Naraku's appearance the day of Kagame's disappearance. Sango just stood there staring in disbelief at both of them. How could they lie to her. "Miroku I'm going to ask a fav..." Inuyasha added but was cut off as several pair of claws tore deep gashes into him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled sort of dropping Miroku and throwing her hiraikotsu.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled taking out the demons that the hiraikotsu didn't. "Now Miroku use your wind tunnel." Miroku nodded and followed the order. He uncovered his wind tunnel and suck up all the demons before they could regenerate. Soon after Miroku and Inuyasha fell to the ground tired, wore out and badly injured.

* * *

Kagome sat with her eyes closed as Ayumi finished her makeup and Eri and Yuka finished her hair. Once finished they all took a step back and looked her over totally in awe at their work. "All finished." Yuka announced. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and looked her friends facials over, they were all smiling.

"Well what do you think." Eri asked as Kagome stood and walked over to the full length mirror.

Kagome let out a loud gasp and put a shaky hand over her mouth. Tears quickly filled her eyes but she pushed them back. "Thanks guys." She finally said as she pulled them all into a hug.

"Okay ladies." Mrs. Higurashi said walking into the room but quickly stopped shocked at her daughters beauty. "Kagome." She whispered swallowing the tears that threatened to fall. Kagome smiled and spun around for her mother. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." She said hugging her. Her mother was the one who picked out her dress, knowing Kagome would never brave shopping for it.

"Well you three need to get downstairs." Mrs. Higurashi said looking at Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, who nodded and walked out of the room and downstairs. Kagome sat back down on her bed with a heavy sigh. "Kagome?!"

"I can't do this." She replied tearing up. "This isn't right." She cried throwing her face into her hands.

"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi sighed sitting down and pulling her daughter to her.

"I'm his mate!" Kagome hissed pushing away from her mother.

Her mother quickly got up and closed the door. "Don't you think…"

"No! I don't think I should move on, if my heart is never going to move on why should the rest of me, plus I'm practically married to Inuyasha. Do you know what he's going to do to Hojo when he comes back for me." Kagome yelled back.

"Inuyasha isn't going to do a thing. The well is sealed he isn't coming back." Her mother told her. "Now it's time you realize that and move on." She added.

Kagome stared at her mother in disbelief. "How can you just stand there and tell me to forget all about him, to just give up, on love." She cried standing.

"Love is a weakness!" Her mother yelled. Kagome stood dead still, her mother's words joined Inuyasha's and stabbed her in the heart. Kagome tried but was failing miserably to catch her breath. "I'll give you a few minutes to gather and fix yourself, then I expect to see you downstairs." Her mother said before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed Kagome fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably. _'How could she sa__y that, my own mother…'_ She thought grabbing a tissue and cleaning her face. She got up and walked over to the mirror, staring at her reflection for what seemed like an hour but had really been five minutes. Soft music entered her ears, it was her cue, they were all ready and waiting for her. _'Time to go.' _she though looking herself over one last time. She looked at her shoulder with the marking on it making sure the makeup still cover it. _'I'm sorr__y Inuyasha..'_ She turned, walked to the door and slowly opened it. "Grandpa." Kagome said shocked. Her grandpa turned and smiled at her, then held out his arm for her to grab onto. Kagome, a little hesitant, grabbed onto his arm and began her descend down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Her grandpa whispered not even looking at her.

"Thank you grandpa." She said in a low hoarse voice. Her heart began to race as she got to the kitchen door.

"Kagome." Souta called walking up to her.

"Hai." She replied looking down at him.

"I made this for you." He said holding up the jewel which was now attached to a beautiful necklace.

"Arigato Souta." She said bending down low enough for him to put it around her neck. Once he was finished she kissed him on the forehead and stood up _'At least I'll have something to remember Inuyasha by.'_

"Souta." Their mother called signaling for Souta to get to his place.

"See ya.." Souta said then ran to his place.

The wedding procession began without another hitch and before she knew it, it was her turn to walk down the isle. The traditional wedding song began and Kagome stood clutching her grandpa's arm at the kitchen door. Everyone outside stood, turned and look back at her. A few gasp were heard and some people even had tears streaming down their cheeks. She took a deep breath and began to walk down the isle.

* * *

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." Inuyasha yelled slashing dozens of demons in his path. But tons more took their place.

"There's too many!" Sango yelled throwing her hiraikotsu.

"So what do you suggest we just give up." Inuyasha shot back as he swung the tetsusaiga at the ground, slicing more demons with the wave of energy that came from it.

"No, but we can't keep this up much longer, you and Miroku need medical treatment." She yelled taking out a few demons with her dagger.

"Inuyasha, I don't mean to complain, but I don't think I should stop using my wind tunnel it starting to tear." Miroku said trying his best to ignore the pain.

"Well then stop using it!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku covered his wind tunnel back up, he glanced over at Sango and noticed a demon right behind her. "Sango!" He yelled quickly uncovered his wind tunnel and pointed it at her. She flew toward him when she was close enough he closed it up and caught her.

"Thanks." She said

"You two can help me at anytime now?" Inuyasha said sarcastically as demons attacked him nonstop. Miroku nodded and used his staff to pull himself up, then helped up Sango and the fight began once more.

* * *

Kagome glanced at all the people to the left and right of her as she walked slowly up the isle. _'No turn back this isn't right.'_ she scolded herself. _'He's not coming back, my mothers right, __I've got to move on.'_ she though returning her gaze to the ground. She was halfway up the isle when a sharp pain shot through her, like claws were ripping across her back, her grip tightened on her grandpa's arm as she grinded her teeth.

"Are you alright?" Her grandpa asked in such a low tone she could only hear him. She gave a small nod as he placed his hand on top of hers.

'_What the hell was that?'_ She thought giving a fake smile at all the worried faces.

* * *

"Damn it." Inuyasha said as he fell to one knee. No matter how many demons he fought off they just keep coming. His Haori was nothing more than shreds, making him now topless and no longer wearing pants but shorts. His hair was covered in his own blood that poured out of the deep gashes on his back. _'I won't last much longer…Miroku and Sango aren't fairing very well e__ither.'_ he thought glancing over at them. Miroku was lying on the floor unconscious, behind Sango who was trying her best to fight off the demons that surrounded them.

'**I can end all of this.'** A deep voice echoed throughout his head

'_Do you really think__ I'd allow you out.'_ He replied.

'**Oh that's right those pathetic humans are your friends.'**

'_I take it you have a problem with that?'_

'**You and you****r love for humans it's pathetic, you are just like your father.'**

That comment put a smirk on Inuyasha's face as he slowly got up. "Thanks for the compliment." He whispered as he swung the tetsusaiga. A loud thunderous sound was heard as a wave of blue energy tore through the ground killing all the demons. But it was too late, one of the demons had got lucky and broke Sango's Hiraikotsu and sliced her across the chest.

* * *

Hojo took a step down from the alter, meeting Kagome and her grandpa. Kagome glanced at her grandpa as he took her hand in his, gave it a firm squeeze them held it out for Hojo. Hojo gently took her hand and smiled sweetly as he caught her gaze. She smiled as their eyes met, pulled up her dress at the knee, stepped up onto the alter and the priest began.

* * *

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Sango said looking at her broken weapon.

"What for?" He asked breathing heavy.

"For not completely trusting you these past years."

"Feh.." He replied "Forget about it." He added

"What was that attack?" She asked watching him put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"I don't know."

"Well let's just hope you can do it again." At her words Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't they ever give up?" He asked with a loud and heavy sigh.

"Guess not." Sango replied going to stand.

"I've got this, you tend to Miroku." And with that said he pulled out his tetsusaiga and began chopping them all into pieces. Shortly after the battle started it ended, but Inuyasha was not the victor, as the demons were regenerating Inuyasha was taking a breather but didn't see the demon coming up right behind him. He heard Sango yell something and when he turned around to see what she was talking about the demon swung sending him flying. He landed a few feet from the well, knocked unconscious.

'**In the end you won't be strong enough to protect them.' **

'_Feh that's what you think.' I__nuyasha shot back_

'**In the end you won't be enough to protect them.'**

'_From what?' He asked curiously_

'**From you.'**

* * *

Kagome kept a pleasant smile on her face as she listened to the beginning of Hojo's vows, but suddenly became wrapped up in her own thoughts.

'_How in the world do you write vows for someone you don't even really know?'_ She asked herself not even really caring what Hojo was saying. _'Hey where am I?'_ She asked looking around but couldn't see anything but white. She glanced down at herself only to see that she was dressed in her school girl uniform. In the distance she could see the god tree and someone in red sitting underneath it. _"Who's there?"_

"…_Kagome?!"_ The person called standing up.

"_Inuyasha?!__"_ She called back in a questionable voice as the person began walking over to her. A bright smile appeared on her face as her silver haired mate walked over to her, she threw herself into his arms and immediately began crying and telling him how much she'd missed him. He stroked her hair and took in her scent, god how he missed her. He pulled back and lifted both hands to her cheeks wiping away her tears. _"Where are we?"_ She asked looking deep into his eyes.

"_Wish I knew."_ he answered truthfully

"_With__out the past…"_ A woman standing behind Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha. _"There is no future."_ She added looking at Kagome. Inuyasha stepped protectively in front Kagome.

"_Who are you?"_ Kagome asked looking the lady over. She had pale skin, beautiful brown eyes and long black hair that stopped at her waist. She wore a beautiful light pink Kimono with embroider sakura petals and a darker pink obi.

"_I'm Midoriko__.__"_ The lady replied. _"I'm the one who brought you here."_

"_Why?"_ Inuyasha asked

"_Love is a we__akness.__"_ Midoriko said. Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws dropped. Midoriko smiled and continued. _"B__ut it is our weakness__'__ that make us strong."_ Midoriko said. Kagome stared a her hands.

"_How can a weakness make you strong?"_ Inuyasha asked with a confused expression.

"_Simple really, if a weakness, __in your case, your love for Kagome, is used against you-__"_ Midoriko began but stopped when she saw that Inuyasha still wore the same expression _"If your enemy__ uses your weakness against you, you'd find away to defeat your enemy without hurting your weakness, correct?"_

"_What?"_ Inuyasha asked still confused.

"_If Naraku captured me, you'd do anything to save me, __right?"_ Kagome asked.

"_Of course."_ Inuyasha replied looking down at her. She looked up at him and dead into his eyes a smile crept across both of their faces.

Midoriko smiled but it quickly disappeared. _"I don't mean to interrupt but I've got to send you back."_ She said. She lifted her hands as they began to glow.

"_Wait, __Kagome."_ Inuyasha began grabbing Kagome's hands and staring into her eyes.

"_Hai.."_ She replied staring back.

"_I know how much you'd hate me, but if I needed to, if it was the only way, __would you understand? Would you forgive me?"_ He asked holding her hands.

"_Are you talking__ about becoming full demon?"_ She asked pulling away from him.

"_It's the only way."_ He replied. She just shook her head. _"I'm not strong enough, __as a Hanyou."_

"_Inuyasha…"_ Kagome said as she began to tear up.

"_I need to know?"_

"_I'll love you no matter wha__t.__" _She said as a few tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

Kagome opened her eyes, tears still flowing from them, only to see Hojo just finishing his vows and was holding out his right hand in order to receive her left to put on the ring. She slowly lifted her hand towards his.

'_Are you really __going to go through with this?'_ She asked herself but didn't have an answer. _'Inuyasha need__s you, go to him__.__'_ She told herself slowly putting down her hand. A majestic pink glow came from the jewel and the God tree. She heard a few gasp, but didn't dare look at the crowd. _'GO TO HIM!' _her conscious screamed. The same illuminating light came from the well house. "I'm sorry.." She said in a low hoarse voice as she made her way off the alter. Her eyes connected with Hojo's confused ones "I'm sorry.." She said once more before picking her dress up at the knee and ran towards the well house, she heard Hojo calling her along with her mother but kept running. Once at the well house, she threw open the door, hurried inside and without hesitation she jumped into the well.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you.**


	7. Hanyou & Miko: The End

**Chapter Seven**

**Hanyou and Miko: The End**

Kagome quickly climbed out of the well and was shocked at the sight that greeted her eyes. The beautiful field was now covered in blood and corpses. There were thousands of dead demons on the ground and in the middle of it all stood Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called running to him. He hurled around, stopping her dead in her tracks, as their eyes met. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked into his blood shot eyes. _'I'm __too late.'_ She thought throwing a hand up to her mouth. He growled viciously and lunged at her. "INUYASHA!" She screamed as his body weighed down on her. She threw up her hands trying to defend herself but it was no use, he was to strong. His sharp talons sliced her dress to pieces and started on her delicate skin immediately drawing blood.

"Inuyasha!" A deep booming voice called out. Inuyasha stop his attack on Kagome and turned his attention to where the voice had come from. A man about 6 foot stood across on the other side of the field. His long silver-ish white hair blew in the wind. Hanging on his left side were his two swords, Tokijin and Tenseiga. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." The voice called. Inuyasha looked inquisitively at the man who had now got his full attention giving Kagome a chance to run.

"My Lord Sesshomaru it seems to me that he has forgotten everything he once knew." A squeaky annoying voice said to the tall man.

"I've been waiting for this day a long time." Sesshomaru replied. A deep growl arose from Inuyasha throat as he tightened his fist. They stared deeply into each others eyes for a long while or so it seemed.

Inuyasha was the first to attack using his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, but Sesshomaru side stepped with ease, a pleasant smirk on his face a he drew Tokijin. He attacked Inuyasha slicing him across the back, getting a cry of pain out of him, then to add to the pain he used his poison claws and slashed his chest, his smirk grew into a fanged smile. "I knew this would be easy but I never imagined it be this easy." He said hitting him across the chest with his energy whip, which threw Inuyasha clear across the field. "Come on little brother…fight me." Sesshomaru said giving an evil laugh as he walked towards where Inuyasha had landed. He stopped as Inuyasha stood up. A split second later Sesshomaru got his wish, Inuyasha attacked, him using his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Sesshomaru backed up dodging the attack. Inuyasha quickly switched and used blades of blood catching Sesshomaru off guard, hitting him several times in the chest. Sesshomaru quickly recovered and used his poison whip cutting Inuyasha across the chest and the back causing extreme pain. "What's wrong little brother?" He asked with a fanged smirk. "Not as strong as you though you were?" "Where's Tetsusaiga?" He asked looking at the empty sheath at Inuyasha side.

A loud viscous growl escaped Inuyasha as he stood up. "I don't need it to beat you." Inuyasha said in a deep evil voice. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" He called out slicing Sesshomaru several times across the chest and once across the cheek. Sesshomaru stumbled back touching his cheek with a growl, when he looked back up, his jaw met Inuyasha fist, and his chin met and upper cut sending him into the air a few feet. When he was close enough Inuyasha spun around and gave him around house kick to the back, which sent him flying dead into the god tree knocking him out. "Blades of Blood" Inuyasha yelled. The attack hit Sesshomaru dead on, Inuyasha did this three more times then fell to his knee and slowly began healing himself.

'_Where__'s Kagome?'_ Inuyasha asked

'**She's alive.'**His demon side replied

'_You said you wouldn't hurt her.'_

'**No I said I wouldn't kill her.'**

'_You touch her again and I'll…'_

'**And you'll what?'**

Inuyasha was silent, he couldn't do a thing, he let his demon side take over and now he was completely powerless.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called standing in front of him.

"**What?"**

"Not you, Inuyasha!" She said raising her voice as silent tears rolled down her cheeks as he stood

"**Sorry but ****he's not available, why don't you tell me what you want and I'll relay the message."**

"I want to speak with Inuyasha." She yelled staring into his blood red eyes.

'_Kagome…'_

'**Your little ningen is getting on my last nerve.'**

"**Just…"** He began but stopped and sniffed the air. **"Naraku…"**

"I see you're full demon." Naraku's voice boomed through the trees. "But you still won't defeat me." He added releasing miasma.

"Kagome!" Shippo called riding on Kilala. "Get on." He said holding out his hand. She took it and quickly hopped on Kilala's back. Once on Kilala took off high into the sky, so they could watch from a safe distance.

"**Lets just get this over with."** Inuyasha growled lunging at Naraku.

"When will you learn." Naraku laughed and with little effort he dodged Inuyasha's attacked and several others.

"**You talk ****too much."** Inuyasha growled **"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." **He yelled slashing Naraku across the chest and back, but the damage it did only lasted a few seconds before healing up. _**'Damn.'**_

Naraku wore a pure evil smirk as he saw the shocked on Inuyasha's face. "You may be full demon but there is no way that weak attack will bring me down." Naraku said as a green tentacle flew at Inuyasha. He dodged it several times but a second one attacked and he wasn't so lucky, one stabbed him in the shoulder and the other in the stomach. "You can't defeat me so be a good dog, lay down and accept your fate." He added with a smirk

"We have to help." Kagome said watching the horrifying battle.

"Inuyasha will kill us if we get in the way." Shippo responded looking terrified. Kagome frantically search for something anything that she could use to help. "There, Kilala." She shouted pointing down at the Tetsusaiga. Kilala immediately took off reaching the Tetsusaiga in seconds, Kagome quickly plucked it out of the ground and the road back up to safety.

"Give up." Naraku called as Inuyasha sliced threw some more of his tentacles.

"**Die."** Inuyasha yelled lunging at Naraku. **"Blades of blood!"** He yelled hitting Naraku dead in the chest, knocking him back a few step. **"Blades of blood!"** He called out once more hitting Naraku again. Inuyasha swiftly landed back on the ground and waited for the dust to clear.

Naraku released an evil bone cringing laugh. "Did you really think that would of finish me off."

'_Without the Tetsusaiga your no match for him.'_

'_**Your precious sword can't help us now.**__'_

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."** Inuyasha lunged at Naraku once more, slashing him several times to the body then hitting him several times in the jaw with his fist. Naraku stepped back but was unable to gain his ground before Inuyasha attack again. **"Blades of blood." **The attack hit Naraku dead on. Naraku dazed and somewhat confused stumbled back out of the dust, only to hit a rock hard chest, he attacked with one of his tentacles but when he turned around Inuyasha wasn't there, or anywhere to be found and his scent had been covered. This put a smile on Naraku's face. "Running away." He called turning in a complete circle.

"**You wish."** Inuyasha replied from somewhere behind him. **"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."** He yelled jumping from the trees and slicing Naraku's back, he did this until every part of skin showing was covered in blood. Inuyasha jumped onto the god tree and let the dust settle a little, a smirk appeared on his face when he saw that Naraku hadn't got up yet, and he wasn't going to let him. **"Blades of blood."** He yelled once again the attack hit Naraku. Inuyasha used blades of blood three more times, knocking Naraku deeper into the ground.

The dust cleared and all there was left of Naraku, was a Naraku shaped hole in the ground. Inuyasha walked over to the hole and peered down to make sure that Naraku was dead, but all he found was a doll with a piece of hair on it. _'A doll? Then where is the real Naraku?'_ Inuyasha thought holding the doll. Then he was suddenly struck down with a tentacle going through his back and out his stomach.

"INUYASHA!" screamed a historical Kagome as the evil bone chilling laughter of Naraku ran throughout the whole field as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Finally, Inuyasha is dead." Naraku said as he look up to Kagome. "What are you going do now miko? Your protector is gone and your friends are injured. Hand over the jewel and I might consider letting you live."

"Never! Inuyasha get up! I know you can do it! Please don't leave me alone. I can't live without you!" Kagome shouted as hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha heard Kagome's calls but couldn't get up, he couldn't move.

"Give it up he's dead." He said with a evil grin as a tentacle flew toward Kagome, missing but knocking her off Kilala.

"KAGOME!" Shippo called as he watch her fall. Kilala immediately took off after her. Naraku chuckled as the tentacle stabbed into Kilala's right side then tossed her into a nearby tree, taking Shippo with her.

"Hand over the jewel and you'll live to see another day." He said advancing on Kagome, who was just getting to her feet. Kagome clutched the Tetsusaiga tightly to her chest as she slowly backed away from him. "It's over girly…"

"**Who said?"** Inuyasha said slowly getting to his feet, capturing Naraku's attention.** "I'd say it's just the beginning**." He added turning to face Naraku.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Naraku asked with a fanged smirk.

"**Let's finish this."** Inuyasha said. His red eyes staring into Naraku's .

"Let's." Naraku said. Several tentacles flew towards Inuyasha, but he jumped out the way.

"**Is that the best you got?"** Inuyasha called. Before Naraku could redirect his attack, Inuyasha made his own, his fist making contact with Naraku in the jaw, then slashed him anywhere and everywhere with his claws. Naraku staggered back, grinding his teeth as blood ran down his lip, seeing this put a huge smirk on Inuyasha's face. **"What giving up already Naraku? I thought you were tougher ****than that."** Inuyasha said.

Naraku then wiped the blood off his face. "This is far from over Inuyasha. Who knows after I kill you I might take the miko as my own, after all you don't deserve her. All you ever did was hurt her." Naraku said as he notice Inuyasha rising anger at the mention of what Naraku would do to Kagome.

"**Shut up! It's you who don't deserve to touch someone as pure as her****.****"** Inuyasha screamed as he attacked Naraku again with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

Then Naraku smirked "I always knew you were always a fool Inuyasha and you've just proven me right. You walked right into my trap."

"What?" Inuyasha said right before he was stabbed three more time with Naraku's tentacles all coming from different directions yet hitting the same spot.

"INUYASHA!" screamed a terrified Kagome. _'No this can't be happen. This isn't suppose to happen.'_ Thought Kagome. _'I must do something. Anything…'_ She then notice the jewel around her neck. _'That's it'_

Kagome closed her eyes, reached up and grabbed the jewel from around her neck and held it tightly in her palm. _'I wish for the power to destroy Naraku along with the power __to turn Inuyasha back into his hanyou self.'_ Kagome said holding the jewel up to her heart. A strong wind blew and the jewel glowed bright as time began to slow down.

'_Kagome.'_ Midoriko called walking over to her.

'_Huh.'_ Kagome said opening her eyes. She was back at the place Midoriko had brought her early that day.

'_I must admit you are a strong __miko, almost stronger than me, but I cannot give such a power.'_ Midoriko said looking Kagome over.

'_Why not?' _Kagome all but yelled.

'_The power you ask for is to great.'_ Midoriko said. _'Answer me this, __what are you willing to sacrifice?'_ She asked staring into Kagome eyes, determination and love glistening in them. Kagome didn't have to say a word the answer was clearly written in her eyes._ 'Are you sure?'_ Midoriko asked. Kagome nodded. _'I __grant you the power you ask for.__'_ Midoriko said. Her hands began to glow and she placed them gently on Kagome's chest. Kagome let out a small gasp as she was engulfed by light.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called out in a low voice, as he watched the light from the jewel engulfed her.

"She can't help you now." Naraku said dropping Inuyasha to the ground.

"That's what you think." Kagome replied from behind him.

Naraku's opened his mouth to say something but his words caught in his throat as he turned around. The light that radiated from Kagome blinded Naraku and immediately began burning his flesh. "No this isn't possible." Naraku said stepping back.

"It's over Naraku, so lay down and accept your fate like a good dog." Kagome yelled.

"Never." He yelled back lunging at her.

A loud scream was heard and then everything was covered by the white light.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered looking up as the light disappeared.

"Inuyasha." She replied in a low voice as she fell into this arms.

He looked her over and was about to ask her if she was alright, but the strong smell of death hit his noise. "It's finally over." She said a little above a whisper as she stared up at him.

"Yeah." He replied as tears filled his eyes.

A smile spread across her face as tears ran down her cheeks "I love you." She said staring into his amber eyes.

"I love you too." He replied staring into her eyes. She caressed his cheek leaned in and with her last breathe passionately kissed him. When she fell limp, he pulled her close and closed his eyes, knowing he'd soon follow.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.**

**Thank you all again and god bless. Oh yes, please reivew! *waves goodbye and walks off***

**AriArena**


End file.
